Mysterious Happenings
by PixiStix1
Summary: A new girl is thrown into the mix at Hogwarts. Is she friend to Harry and the gang, or foe?
1. A New Student

Mysterious Happenings  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A New Student  
  
A/N: I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter fanfics lately and I got inspiration to write one the other night when I couldn't get to sleep. . .so here ya have it, another fic for me to start then get writer's block or just completely forget about so it never gets finished!  
  
Note: Harry and Co. are in their fifth year so you can figure out the years of the others from that 'cause I'm too lazy. . .also if you notice any mistakes please inform me of them.of course I know Chibi will so I guess I don't have to worry about that. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter or any of its wonderful characters. J.K Rowling fits that role. . .although I wish that I did because then I'd be that cool. . .but you don't really care about that, do you?  
  
- pulls out her copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and sits back for what promises to be a looooong ride -  
  
~~~ Aboard the Hogwarts Express ~~~  
  
Harry Potter sat in a small compartment of the train with his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They sat chatting about this and that and as lunch time rolled around they - or rather Harry and Hermione - emptied the change they had in their pockets and bought all the candy they could eat from the witch that lead the trolley cart around. This caused Ron to blush right up to his red hairline. Ron's family was probably the greatest Harry had ever met but they were quite poor, what with having seven kids.  
  
They were headed for non-other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school all three of them had attended since they were eleven, where they were taught magic. Now they were fast approaching their fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Just last year Harry had been entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament as the fourth competitor. In the Third Task he and Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff, had decided to grab for the cup at the same time and tie, but this cost Cedric his life. Harry still had nasty dreams about Lord Voldemort rising from the cauldron and the ghosts' of those he had killed spurting from the point where their brothered wands had met.  
  
The year before that Harry had to deal with an escaped convict that was after his life. It turned out that Ron's pet rat was the real traitor and the evil, sinister, convict was actually Harry's godfather. Sirius Black had been his late father's best friend and was now Harry's guardian, though Harry still had to live with his wretched relatives, the Dursleys, since Sirius had yet to be proven not guilty.  
  
And the year before that Voldemort's younger self, Tom Riddle, opened the Chamber of Secrets again and almost got the school closed. He had sent a basilisk on the school that was petrifying students left and right. Tom had possessed Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, through use of his old diary and used her to accomplish such things.  
  
In Harry's first year at Hogwarts Voldemort had attempted to steal the Sorcerer's Stone so that he could become immortal. Harry and his two friends had had to pass through several of the professor's spells in order to keep him from getting it. Harry ended up in the hospital wing after that one, not that I'm saying he wasn't in the hospital wing after his other three encounters with Voldemort but. . .well, you get my drift.  
  
Why was the most powerful dark wizard of possibly all time after Harry? Because Harry Potter was the boy who lived. Voldemort had attempted to finish off Harry when he did in his parents, Lily and James Potter. Harry's mother had died to protect her son there by enabling Harry to survive. Harry now had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead to prove it.  
  
As the train neared the station the three changed into their school robes and just kept on chatting. They climbed into a carriage and were accompanied by Ginny. They kept on chatting as they made their way to the castle and hoped that the sorting of the new first years wouldn't take too long because they were all really starving despite all the candy the trio had consumed on the way.  
  
The newly arrived students - save the first years - made their way to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and kept on chatting with each other, and, when some of their other friends arrived, began chatting with them.  
  
The hall fell silent as the doors opened and the new students filed in behind Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor Head of House and Transfiguration professor. McGonagall sat a stool down in front of the High Table and sat on it a patched and faded wizard's hat. A seam of the hat opened and it began to recite a poem it had spent the last year thinking up:  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffidors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you're a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
(Recognize that little poem? Haha. . .you should. . .I took it straight from the first book. What? Did you really think I was talented enough to come up with a new one all on my own? If you did, you're delusional. . .Oh, and I don't own that so you can't sue! NYAA NYAA! XP) All the inhabitants of the hall applauded the Sorting Hat with great enthusiasm and the seam closed again. Professor McGonagall stepped up in front of it and began reading names off the parchment she held in front of her.  
  
"Alwood, Chester." A lanky boy walked up and sat down on the stool while McGonagall placed the hat on his head, which fell just over his eyes.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried out in a singsong voice. The Hufflepuff table clapped and shouted as the boy joined their table.  
  
"Donovan, Blake." A short boy sat down on the stool and gripped the edges nervously.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" Students from the Ravenclaw table started jumping up and down.  
  
"Drakes, Poppy." A girl came forward, a deep scowl on her face, and the hat was placed over her head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table at the end of the hall burst into applause.  
  
"van Dooglehoofe, Frederick." (It's Frederick, Chibi, Frederick! S'ry, inside joke/thing-a-ma-bob.) An attractive boy came up and sat down, completely calm. He must have older siblings at Hogwarts that had told him the whole routine (Hehehe. . .Fred. . .).  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table exploded in appraisal as the boy joined them, by far the loudest table in the hall.  
  
Harry and his friends began chattering again, in quiet whispers so as not to be heard, occasionally stopping to cheer new Gryffindors as they joined the table.  
  
The sorting continued and when all the first years were seated at his or her respected tables everyone waited for the feast to appear. But appear it did not. The hall looked up towards the High Table and their eyes fell on the aged wizard that was seated in the middle.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts, rose and looked out at the sea of students, all of whom were staring back at him, somewhat confused. "I would like to announce," he began, "That we will be adding another student to our fifth year population." The hall broke out into whispers.  
  
"I would like you all to meet Rue Dominic Astair." He waved his hand toward the door behind the High Table and it slowly opened.  
  
A teenage girl stepped into the hall smiling brightly. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into pigtails and a select few strands of hair fell over strangely colored eyes. They were a steely gray-blue color and held a glint in them that was recognized as one that was often seen in the Weasley twins', Ron's older brothers, eyes - the look that gives away that the person is up to some mischief. She wore baggy khaki capris and a purple top under her black robes. A single Ying-yang charm hung around her neck.  
  
All chattering ceased immediately. The girl's smile widened and she waved at them all, "Hello!"  
  
"Rue, if you would please take a seat so you can be sorted." Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"Yes, Professor." She quickly came around the table and plopped herself down on the stool. McGonagall lowered the Sorting Hat onto her head and the hall was completely silent as they waited.  
  
"My, my! You're quite the character, aren't you?" The Sorting Hat said quietly to Rue. "Why, I don't think I've met one as hard to place as you but once before! And that was Harry Potter!"  
  
'Unlike Harry Potter I do not wish to exclude any houses.' Rue thought back calmly.  
  
"And how do you know about that?"  
  
'I have my ways. . .' Even though it was a thought it still had that mysterious tone to it. Rue's somewhat bland face - as it had been since the hat fell over her eyes - showed a mischievous smirk now.  
  
"Indeed. . .well I know just the place for you, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out for the hall to hear.  
  
Rue smiled brightly and pulled the hat off her head and hurried to the cheering table. She sat next to Lavender Brown and Pravati Patil who had scooted over to make room for her on the bench. She fell into conversation with the two, still smiling brightly.  
  
A suspicious feeling in Harry's gut told him that this year promised to be very interesting. . .  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Please review! I'll try to type up another chapter and post it really soon! I want to write about Mr. Oinkers. . .BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OI! Chibs! Did you like the part 'bout Frederick? I couldn't think up anything else so I just put him in! So many cameos. . .PLEASE! Review and help my self-esteem. . .although it really doesn't need it. . .  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Rue sat in the library, working on her homework. She heard footsteps drawing near her and looked up in time to notice four people coming towards her. One of the two girls had brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail to try to hide the bushiness. She had her arms full of books and smiled at Rue when she noticed she was being watched. The other girl had bright red hair that was shoulder length and a pleasant sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She waved at Rue and picked up her pace a bit. The tallest boy had the same bright hair as the one girl and his shaggy bangs fell down over his eyes. The last one had messy black hair and bright green eyes behind thick black glasses. His bangs shifted to reveal a thin lightning bolt scar in the center of his forehead.  
  
'What have we here?' Rue thought as she surveyed the group. 'Well, if it isn't Harry Potter. . .'  
  
STAY TUNED! ~ 


	2. Meeting Rue

Mysterious Happenings  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meeting Rue (Hey! That rhymes!)  
  
A/N: ;.; Nobody likes my story.oh well, it's only to be expected considering I totally suck at writing fanfics.if you don't believe me just ask anybody.although I doubt anyone who you ask will know me.but I will keep on writing this! It's all about the love of writing, ne? ^^ On with the fic!  
  
Note: There is no note for this chapter.so why are you reading this? Stop reading, there is nothing to read here! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! All right, do you really want to know? Well, that's just too bad because there is nothing that I have to say! XP  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter anything. I do own Rue though. I also own any other characters you have never heard of, with the exception of Vivian and Ariyann of course. They belong to Chibs, who I might add is the bestest friend eva! X3  
  
~* In the Library - September 2 *~  
  
Rue sat in the library, working on her homework. She heard footsteps drawing near her and looked up in time to notice four people coming towards her. One of the two girls had brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail to try to hide the bushiness. She had her arms full of books and smiled at Rue when she noticed she was being watched. The other girl had bright red hair that was shoulder length and a pleasant sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She waved at Rue and picked up her pace a bit. The tallest boy had the same bright hair as the one girl and his shaggy bangs fell down over his eyes. The last one had messy black hair and bright green eyes behind thick black glasses. His bangs shifted to reveal a thin lightning bolt scar in the center of his forehead.  
  
'What have we here?' Rue thought as she surveyed the group. 'Well, if it isn't Harry Potter.'  
  
"Hello! I'm Ginny Weasley!" The redheaded girl stuck out her hand. Rue stood and took the girl's hand.  
  
"Rue Astair, nice to meet you." They shook hands and then let go. Ginny gave her a warm smile.  
  
The other girl shifted all her books to one arm and extended her other, "Hermione Granger. I would have introduced myself last night but you were already asleep when I went up to the dormitory."  
  
"You're a Fifth year Gryffindor too, then?" Hermione nodded. "S'ry about that, was a bit tired." Rue's hand went up to her right earlobe and she tugged on it.  
  
"That's alright."  
  
The two boys then stepped forward, "Ron Weasley's the name!" Said the tall one. He seemed to be in a very good mood. "And I'm Ha-" Started the other boy, but Rue cut him off.  
  
"Harry Potter. I noticed the scar." She gave him a bright smile and shook his hand.  
  
"Yeah." Harry laughed nervously. This was the part he hated the most, where they always gaped at him and thanked him for something he couldn't even remember doing. But she said nothing else to him, only sat back down and invited the four to join her.  
  
"You two are related, aren't you?" Rue asked Ron and Ginny.  
  
"One of my many older brothers." Ginny quickly informed her.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"So, what are you doing up here?" Ron asked her, although it was quite obvious that she was working on an essay that Professor Binns had assigned that morning before.  
  
"Just doing a bit of homework."  
  
Ron looked at the parchment Rue had been writing on, "That's not due for another week. The only person I know that starts on homework that quickly is Hermione here." He waved his hand at the girl.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Hermione had opened one of her books and begun skimming through it when she heard the remark. "At least I don't wait until the last minute!"  
  
"It is perfectly normal to procrastinate." Ron stated simply.  
  
"And I thought you did so badly in class was because you had no brain." She smugly put in.  
  
The two then broke out into one of their many fights causing Madam Pinch to hiss harshly at them from across the room. They then whispered insults back and forth. Harry and Ginny looked on somewhat exasperatedly. Rue seemed to be quite amused by the little dispute. She tried to hold in her giggles but it was no use. She burst out into laughter and fell out of her seat.  
  
Hermione and Ron stopped fighting and looked down at the laughing figure on the floor that was clutching its stomach.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione seemed utterly confused.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Ron was completely clueless.  
  
Rue calmed herself a bit and said between giggle fits, "You two.act just.like.a married.couple."  
  
This caused the two to blush right up to their hairlines. And that caused Rue to laugh even harder. This laughter caused Ginny and Harry to join in. And this contagious laughter brought Hermione and Ron to their knees as well. As the five rolled around on the floor two identical tall figures approached them.  
  
"Think they've gone mad?" The first asked.  
  
"Either that or they cast tickling charms on each other." Said the second.  
  
The five on the floor slowly calmed down, and once they regained the ability to speak their words were still interrupted by fits of giggles.  
  
"What are.you two.doing in here.?" Ron wheezed.  
  
"Just trying to figure out what this great joke is that we missed." Said the first one.  
  
Rue was looking at the two new boys quizzically. They had the same fiery hair as Ginny and Ron, but looked to be a few years older.  
  
Harry, noticing Rue's confusion, introduced them, "Rue, this is Fred and George Weasley. Fred, George, this is Rue Astair, the new Gryffindor."  
  
"Well! Hullo there! Good to meet you, Rue!" Said one of them - Rue wasn't sure which. He stuck out his hand and Rue was just about to shake it when a little voice in her head warned her against it. She quickly jerked her hand back and smirked at the two.  
  
"Did you really think I was going to fall for that?"  
  
"AW! You're no fun!" Said the other twin, smirking just the same.  
  
"If you two plan on playing any pranks on me they'll have to be more thought out than that old trick." Rue crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"A clever one, she is." George whispered to Fred.  
  
"This'll call for more creativity on our part." Fred whispered back.  
  
"What's with all the hushed comments?" Ron asked his brothers suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Fred said, flashing them an innocent smile that failed miserably.  
  
"Nothing at all!" George did the same.  
  
A group of Hufflepuffs passed by then and Fred and George exchanged a glance. "Well, we must be off!" George said hurriedly.  
  
"Business to attend to!" Fred put in as the two headed off in the directions the Hufflepuffs were headed in.  
  
"I'm guessing those two aren't one to let your guard down around?" Rue asked the four friends she seemed to have gained.  
  
"Definitely not. There's no telling what those two maniacs are up two. Mind you, never accept anything they offer you, it's likely to blow up in your face." Ginny said. Her tone gave Rue the impression that she had all too much experience in the matter.  
  
Hermione looked down at her watch just then, "Oh! Classes start back up in 10 minutes! Come on!" She quickly stood and picked up her many books, which tumbled onto the floor when she took a step toward the doors. Rue bent down and picked up a few. "We've got Transfiguration next, right?" She asked Hermione as the five headed out of the Library.  
  
"Right. Oh, and just out of curiosity, which school is it you transferred from?" The question had been nagging her all night; she hated not knowing something.  
  
"Actually, I've never been to a wizarding school before." Rue stated simply.  
  
"What!? You mean you're in your fifth year and you haven't learned and magic!?" Ginny was utterly surprised by Rue's statement.  
  
"I didn't say I hadn't learned any magic."  
  
"Just how much do you know?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Not much, only a few basic spells, and a curse or two. But I'm a quick learner when it comes to magic."  
  
"Learning quick won't help you in Transfiguration." Ron pointed out. Rue only smiled at this remark and picked up her pace. They all continued to walk on in silence until Ginny said bye to them all and went off in the direction of the History of Magic class.  
  
The four soon reached the Transfiguration classroom and Ron stepped forward to open the door, "Ladies." He said as he held the door them. Rue noticed a faint blush appear on Hermione's cheeks and stifled a giggle with her hand.  
  
Rue followed Hermione to the front of the classroom and sat with her at a table while Harry and Ron made their way to the back. McGonagall cleared her throat then and the class stopped all conversations.  
  
"Today we will focus on transforming hamster wheels into hamsters. I must ask that no one remove his or her projects from this room, as it might cause school-wide chaos," she began. McGonagall then proceeded to pass out hamster wheels to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students. The class began working on transfiguring their wheels while Rue raised her hand.  
  
"Er-Professor, I didn't get a hamster wheel." She stammered.  
  
"Oh, yes, Miss Astair. I believe we'll start you on a simpler project. Let's see, how about nails into nail filers?" McGonagall then started on a search through her cluttered desk to find some nails.  
  
"Can't I just work on what everyone else is?" Hermione had broken her concentration to see what was going on.  
  
"This is far too complex for a witch of your little experience, I'm afraid." She continued on.  
  
"Please, Professor!? Can't I at least have a chance!?" Rue pleaded.  
  
McGonagall let out a sigh, "I don't suppose there's any harm in letting you have a stab at it. Alright, you've got ten minutes, then your starting on the nails."  
  
Rue smiled at her gratefully as the Professor handed her a wheel, "Right-o!" She immediately set to work. She tapped the wheel with her wand and said the incantation. Nothing happened. Hermione was watching Rue and decided to offer her expertise.  
  
"Keep your wrist straight when you tap it," she said, "And concentrate really hard on a hamster." Rue nodded and tried again. Like the last time, nothing happened. She let out a frustrated sigh and began a brutal assault on her head with her Transfiguration text. Hermione patted her on the back saying, "Come on! Give it another go! You know what the say, third times a charm!" She then extracted the book from Rue's grip and set the wheel in front of her.  
  
Rue glared at the poor defenseless hamster wheel, willing with all her might for it to turn into a hamster this time. She tapped the wheel, making sure to keep her wrist perfectly straight, and whispered the spell. Blue sparks emitted from the end of her wand and hit the hamster wheel head- on. Its figure began to transform, taking on the shape of a roll with limbs. The little hamstery ears popped up and eyes appeared from out of nowhere. The big brown orbs blinked in the light of the candles and lamps and stared up at Rue and Hermione. Rue stared back in amazement.  
  
The two girls then jumped up out of their seats. A distinctive "You did it!" erupted from Hermione will Rue repeated over and over "I did it! I actually did it!"  
  
By now they had caught the attention of the rest of the class and professor. "Excellent job, Miss Astair." McGonagall smiled at her. The other students looked quite confused at the sudden outburst. "Back to work, all of you!" She snapped.  
  
Everyone then went back to their spell casting while Rue and Hermione set back down. "I think I'll call him Nate." Rue stated after a minute of silence. She then scooped up Nate and stashed him in her bag.  
  
"Rue! What are you doing? You heard McGonagall! We're not to take the hamsters out of this room!"  
  
"Oh! Lighten up, Herm! It's just one hamster! It's not as if she'll miss it!" Hermione decided it best not to pursue it any longer and set to morphing her own hamster wheel. The rest of the class they spent perfecting the transmutation. The bell rang and the classroom quickly emptied.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked as he and Harry joined the two girls.  
  
"What was what about?" Rue walked out the door, closely followed by the others.  
  
"Your little cheering session." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." Hermione said, exchanging a glance with Rue. The two then giggled and Rue produced from her bag Nate, the cute little thing had fallen asleep, and was now yawning and blinking the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"You smuggled out a hamster?" Ron asked. Rue nodded and smiled ruefully. (Heheh..)  
  
"You must not know McGonagall well. If she catches you with that hamster-"  
  
"His name is Nate."  
  
"Well, if she catches you with Nate, you're dead meat."  
  
"That's only IF she catches me!"  
  
"Which is bound to happen." Hermione got her say in.  
  
"Ah, such simpletons! McGonagall isn't going to see even one little hair on Nate's tiny head! Plus, I've got plans for this little guy!" She lifted Nate up to her eye level and smiled at him.  
  
"Oy! Class is about to start!" Ron exclaimed, checking his watch.  
  
"See you three later, then!" Hermione said, turning to go.  
  
"Herm, wait! What class have you got next?" Rue asked.  
  
"Arithmancy."  
  
"Mind showing me the way?"  
  
"Come on!" Hermione grabbed Rue's arm and led her down the corridors. Nothing interesting happened in the least in Arithmancy as we all know that that class is such a bore, so skipping right along.  
  
Hermione and Rue exited the classroom and made there way to the library to begin some of their homework. The two were talking so animatedly that Rue didn't see the git-of-a-Slytherin in front of her and walked smack into him. She fell back, spilling all the contents of her bag, including Nate who had been stowed back in there upon reaching the Arithmancy classroom.  
  
Rue made a grab for the little rodent as he scampered off, headed straight in the direction of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy stooped and picked up the small creature, his infamous grin spreading across his perfect features.  
  
"What have we here? A little rodent all by it's lonesome? Wouldn't you make a delicious treat for my Midnight?" He drawled.  
  
"Drop the hamster, Malfoy." Hermione's voice was so icy it could have started another ice age if that were possible from speaking four simple words. Rue pushed herself off the floor and walked up to Malfoy. She barely came up to his chest, she was quite the munchkin.  
  
"Give me back Nate." She demanded, glaring at him full throttle.  
  
"Nate? You actually named this idiotic rodent?"  
  
"He's my friend. Now let him go."  
  
"I think his time would be more usefully spent playing a game of cat- and-mouse with my eagle."  
  
"And I think not, you sodding prat."  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Rue's face turned a brilliant shade of red as she glared up at Malfoy. Confusion flickered through his gray eyes for a split second as Rue's face broke out in a sly grin.  
  
"Malfoy, is it? Well, you know Malfoy, you shouldn't pick on poor little hamsters, it isn't very nice."  
  
"And just what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. But don't be surprised if you wake up to find something of yours missing a head."  
  
"Just what are you getting at?"  
  
"It would be a real shame if Mr. Oinkers became a decapitated slab of stuffed bacon."  
  
Malfoy's face lost all color, if one could even tell the difference, as realization dawned on him.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, I might not. But I can't speak for Nate, here." Rue took Malfoy's state of shock to grab back Nate and set him on her shoulder. "Come on, Herm. It's getting a bit too crowded in here for me." She said as she turned on her heel and made her way to the library. Hermione sent a triumphant smile Malfoy's way and then made to catch up with Rue.  
  
"You and your idiotic hamster had best stay away from Mr. Oinkers!" Malfoy shouted after them, which received him some questioned stares from the other students in the corridor. He blushed and rushed off to wherever it is slimy gits congregate.  
  
A/N: So? Did you like it? I hope so. I certainly did! And hey, I'm the only one who matters anyway because no one is even reading this! I say this fic rules! Thank me so much for my opinion! (Can you tell I'm slightly mental?) X3 Well, compared to some of my other writings, this is quite long. This chapter is 7 pages and the last one was 4 or 5.I'm proud of me! =^_^= Mreow. 


	3. Hamster in the Common Room

Mysterious Happenings  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hamster in the Common Room  
  
A/N: I think the title of this chapter says a little too much.oh well. I'm the only one reading/writing this so it doesn't matter if the title gives away what's about to happen.I already KNOW what will happen! ^_^ Wait, scratch that. I have a reviewer! Alert the media! I'd like to give a special thanks to Lilyangel. Without you, I'd have a lot less reviews not only of this fic, but on a lot of others as well! THANK YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not a uber-cool rich British woman whose name is J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I can in no possible way, shape, or form own Harry Potter. I do own Rue and Nate (FYI: Nate the Hamster comes from an original collaboration with Brane Damuged: The Combined/Compiled Adventures of Nate & Lester..). If I ever get around to introducing Ariyann and Vivian, I borrowed those characters from Chibi (Brane Damuged).  
  
Extra Thought: For all of those people who haven't guessed it yet, this fic focuses on Rue. She's just friend with the Dream Team as they have come to be known as on FF.net.  
  
~*That night in the Gryffindor Common Room*~  
  
Rue and Hermione knelt at a table in front of the fire as they worked on their homework. Ginny was curled up in one of the plush chairs behind them reading a book. Harry and Ron were on the other side of the Common Room playing Wizard's Chess, at which Ron was pulverizing Harry. Rue had let Nate out earlier and he was now running in circles chasing a sunflower seed Hermione had put a charm on.  
  
The portrait hole swung open and Parvati and Lavender (Who Hermione had introduced Rue to at Supper) clambered through in the midst of some of the older female Gryffs. They were all talking very loudly and giggling insanely. The noise was quite distracting, to say the least.  
  
"Can't those gits quiet done?" Hermione hissed as she glared at them.  
  
"I take it you aren't too fond of boy-crazed girls like that?" Rue asked as she looked up from her work.  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
"Good. Me neither. I don't think Nate likes them too much either.." This brought the other two's attention to the hamster. Nate had stopped his game of cat-and-mouse and was looking at the new arrival with what one could only assume was a glare emmiting from his chocolate eyes.  
  
Unfortunately for Nate, Parvati just happened to notice him as the girls made their way to their dormitiories. She let out a squeal and came rushing over, the rest of the clique in tow. Astair, you didn't smuggle that rodent out of McGonagall's class, did you?"  
  
"So what if I did? And his name's Nate. Not 'rodent'. I don't go around calling you homo-sapien!" (Don't know how to spell that..yes, I am stoopid.)  
  
"Calm down Astair! She didn't mean anything buy it!" One of the older girls butted in. Rue crossed her arms and turned her menacing glare on the fire.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Lavender asked quietly.  
  
"Go ahead. But I can't guarantee he won't bite your bloody finger off." Rue snapped. Hermione gave her a sharp nudge and gave her a look that said 'behave or else.' Rue sighed agitatedly and scooped Nate up and handed him to Lavender.  
  
The girls them proceeded to giggle and comment on how cute the little thing was. Ginny was trying her hardest not to puke, as were Rue and Hermione, the whole scene was just plain nauseating. Nate didn't seem to be too fond of all the attention and was trying to squirm out of the evil clutches of the idiotic girls.  
  
Rue was trying her hardest to will Nate to bite one of them. As he came to Parvati, Nate promptly bit down on her thumb, causing her to yelp and pain and drop him. The other girl started screaming and ran off as Nate ran across the Commons.  
  
Rue was cheering Nate on, "Come on you little bugger! Bite another one of 'em!" Ginny and Hermione were in hysterics. The group of girls were running a muck, screaming their bloody heads off. This brought on the attention of the rest of the room's occupants, some broke down in bursts of laughter - such as Ron and Harry - while others began running and screaming as well - such as Colin and Dennis Creevey. To put it shortly, the Common Room was in utter chaos.  
  
Thus was the scene that Fred and George Weasley walked in on only moments later. Both turned to look at each other, "Is this your going Gred?"  
  
"Not that I know of Feorge." Nate then scampered past, in a desperate attempt to leave the scene of the crime. George bent down and picked up the panicking hamster. Nate had been dodging feet and furniture as they all made an attempt to take his life. "Now what do we have here?"  
  
"Seems to be a hamster."  
  
"You don't suppose this little fellow started all this?"  
  
"It's possible, with the right motivation."  
  
"Wonder who he belongs to."  
  
Of course, Rue popped out of the crowd, bounding for them, "Can I Nate back, please?"  
  
"Nate? Odd name for a hamster.." Commented Fred.  
  
"Quite." George added in.  
  
Rue crossed her arms again, her piercing glare back in place. "I don't care if you think his name is odd, just hand him over!"  
  
"Are we to assume you sent your hamster on a mission to put the Common Room in complete havoc?"  
  
"It was more of an accident, but I suppose you could word it that way."  
  
"Gred is thinking that a new player has been added to the game of pranking."  
  
"Feorge is thinking the same. He wonders if this amateur might pose a threat."  
  
"Gred is thinking not."  
  
"Feorge suspects Gred is right, but you never know."  
  
"Gred is thinking we should stay on our toes."  
  
"Rue is thinking you're both bonkers." Rue broke in, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, you know." Said Fred. Rue cranked up the voltage of her glare. George, guessing now was not the time to provoke the girl, handed her Nate and dragged his brother to the dorm, where they would begin plotting pranks so great, even the likes of the prisoners of Azkaban would hear of them.  
  
"Is Nate alright?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione pushed their way through the still ecstatic crowd.  
  
"I think so, don't look to have been squished."  
  
"What were you talking to Fred and George about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," Rue replied, shaking her head, "Absolutely nothing."  
  
Ginny and Hermione gave her skeptical stares before a voice coming from the portrait hole made them freeze in their tracks, "Just what is going on in here!?" It was McGonagall.  
  
A/N: Cliffy! X3 I know it's short. I'll get over it. And I'm the only one who matters so.ha... ...Yeah....@_@  
  
This chapter brought to you by:  
  
Adriann and a school computer! (Makers of this fic and all nonsense that may ensue as a side-effect of reading/writing this.)  
  
This chapter dedicated to:  
  
Lilyangel. The one (and only) reviewer of this story as of yet! Go Lilyangel! You rock!  
  
^___________________________^  
  
Chao. 


End file.
